


Something Fake at the Bottom of the Decoration Box

by That_Geek



Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [1]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: A classic cliche, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: Sarah Jane hasn't celebrated Christmas in a bit so Alan has to lend a hand decorating her tree. What might he find in a box of decorations?
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Something Fake at the Bottom of the Decoration Box

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a new series of unrelated one-shots (maybe a couple of two-parters), that is legit just an excuse for me to write corny romance moments between Sarah Jane and Alan so, enjoy. I have some pretty cute ones lined up but if you want to see anything, let me know and I'll see what I can do for you :)

Christmas had never been a particularly joyous time for Sarah Jane. Her aunt had died around this time and she didn't have friends she was close enough to, to spend the holidays with. 

However, this year was different, she had Luke and the others in the Bannerman Road gang. With the children finishing their last week of the school year, Sarah Jane and Alan were childfree. 

"How have you never decorated for Christmas?" Alan was shaking his head as he carried a box of spare decorations over the road. 

"I didn't say never, I just haven't needed to in a long time" she explained further. Alan nodded and harrumphed as he repositioned the box on his hip. 

"Well, this year will be different." he grinned. Alan placed the box on the table and smiled at her. Sarah Jane nodded. She placed her hands on her hips, they grin at each other. Alan opens up the box and displays the baubles and ornaments in the box. The two of them spend the rest of the day decorating Sarah Jane's living room. Sarah Jane smiled as she put on some Christmas music which nicely filled the gaps as they decorated. 

The tree had been easy enough to set up and Sarah Jane did own some fairy lights which while a bit tangled would fit the tree well. 

"Did you put these away in a hurry or something?" Alan asked, holding up the knotted wires.

"It's complicated" 

"What happened, attack of the fairy light eating monsters?" he chuckled and Sarah Jane chuckled. 

"I might have been able to handle that. No, my aunt died and I hated the idea of celebrating the holidays without her" Alan's face fell, he patted her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, me and my big mouth. Were you close?" he apologised. Sarah Jane nodded. 

"Sort of, she raised me after my parents died. I was always very grateful for the values she instilled in me but because of that both of us were never in one place long enough to lick a stamp. Her death was sudden, even though geographically we were never close and emotionally she had a quite stiff upper lip. I took comfort in knowing she was always somewhere so when she died…" Sarah Jane's voice broke and she took in a big shuddering breath. Alan dropped the lights and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

"Hey, it's okay." she sniffed, as he patted her arm. 

"I'm sorry, Alan. She's been dead for years. I guess I just...I have a family again, in Luke. As well you and Maria and Clyde. It's quite the change from Christmas at my desk" she sniffed, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

"It's okay, don't apologise. This Christmas will be great. How about, Christmas Eve we all wear pajamas and watch films." he suggested and she nodded. She moved forward and grabbed a tissue from the box on the table.

"That would be lovely, Alan" She blew her nose and wiped at her eyes. She looked at him and smiled. Alan gave her nod and their attention went back to the tree. They wrapped it in fairy lights, which Alan had successfully managed to untangle. Sarah Jane draped tinsel over the branches; Alan was kind enough to reach the ones that were a little too high up for her and then they were able to place the plethora of baubles and ornaments that Alan had taken over with him.

Sarah Jane adjusted the final red bauble and stood back to look at the tree. The living room was now decorated to an acceptable level. She walked around the tree and bent down to turn on the lights, behind her Alan started laughing. She snapped up and looked at him, he was looking into the box. 

"What?" but he continued to laugh. She crossed her arms over her chest. He coughed his laugh out and stood a little straighter, his hand slowly pulling out some fake mistletoe. 

"I'd totally forgot we had this, bought as a practical joke, I think" he held it up and Sarah Jane chuckled. The CD was finished and silence filled the room as they both looked at the plastic plant. Sarah Jane but her lip and Alan shuffled his feet.

"It is bad luck" they both started, which prompted another fit of giggles. They gravitated to one another. Alan held it up a little higher and Sarah Jane kissed him, she had  _ definitely _ intended for it to be chaste but somehow it hadn't been. So, when the kids walked in 5 minutes later they were met with Sarah Jane and Alan locking lips and a discarded mistletoe plant on the floor by their feet. 


End file.
